Fragments
by Rachel Cabbit
Summary: DrabbleDay Challenge - A drabble a day for one week - Fragments of life during and after the novel for Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett.
1. Propose

This is my attempt at Table C from the Drabbleday community on LiveJournal. I took the 7 day challenge which involved writing a drabble a day for the full week based on the prompts given. I chose to write for the Pride and Prejudice fandom, with the pairing of Lizzy and Darcy. Each chapter is a different drabble.

A drabble is 100 words normally, however as this was my first attempt at the drabble form, I tend to overstep the word limit.

**Fragments**

_Elizabeth Bennet x Fitzwilliam Darcy_

_(15/12/09 – 21/12/09)_

_

* * *

_

**#01 : Propose **_(139 words)_

_Written 15th December 2009_

Fitzwilliam Darcy paced the length of his guest room, disturbed by his thoughts. He could not stop thinking of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Though she was a gentleman's daughter, she was connectionless and unsuitable for marriage. For her to appear during his Easter retreat was surprising, though he should have known that they would meet again someday, but he had not yet rid himself of the feelings she stirred within him, and was unprepared to see her again. He had pondered for days about what to do – she seemed to encourage his advances with her playful flirting. Her wit and spirit held him as captive as her beauty. He could not see anyone as attractive as her entering his life, no matter how high their status. So he decided – he had to have her. He would propose that very day.


	2. Nature

This is my attempt at Table C from the Drabbleday community on LiveJournal. I took the 7 day challenge which involved writing a drabble a day for the full week based on the prompts given. I chose to write for the Pride and Prejudice fandom, with the pairing of Lizzy and Darcy. Each chapter is a different drabble.

A drabble is 100 words normally, however as this was my first attempt at the drabble form, I tend to overstep the word limit.

**Fragments**

_Elizabeth Bennet x Fitzwilliam Darcy_

_(15/12/09 – 21/12/09)_

_

* * *

_

**#02 – Nature** _(114 words)_

_Written 16th December 2009  
_

Sitting on the grass by the huge oak tree, she reads. The gentle breeze teases her brown curls as she peels through the pages, her fine eyes scanning at a speed that belies her claims of not being a great reader. She is a vision of loveliness, illuminated by the spring sunshine. I walk over to her, and she immediately looks up at me. A smile forms on her sweet pink lips, and a playful glint twinkles in her eyes.

"My dear Mr Darcy, what do you mean by disrupting my morning reading?" she teases. I sit beside her, smiling as I reach out, stroking her soft cheek and basking in her natural beauty.


	3. Qualification

This is my attempt at Table C from the Drabbleday community on LiveJournal. I took the 7 day challenge which involved writing a drabble a day for the full week based on the prompts given. I chose to write for the Pride and Prejudice fandom, with the pairing of Lizzy and Darcy. Each chapter is a different drabble.

A drabble is 100 words normally, however as this was my first attempt at the drabble form, I tend to overstep the word limit.

**Fragments**

_Elizabeth Bennet x Fitzwilliam Darcy_

_(15/12/09 – 21/12/09)_

_

* * *

_

**#03 – Qualification** _(242 words) _

_Written on 17th December 2009  
_

"Darcy, calm down man!" Charles Bingley reprimanded his friend, "Your pacing will wear a hole in the rug!"

Fitzwilliam Darcy apologised and flopped into the armchair opposite his brother-in-law.

"I cannot bear the thought of her in pain..." He admitted, holding his head in his hands. "She is hurting, and I can do nothing to ease her suffering! I am not qualified to be her husband!"

"Do not worry, Darce – Elizabeth is strong. Also, that extremely qualified, well-paid doctor of yours is attending to her and it cannot be much longer now!"

His prediction was accurate for hardly five minutes later Georgiana Darcy knocked on the study door. Darcy wasted no time in leaping from his chair, and almost ripping the door from its hinges.

"Is she safe?" He asked his younger sister, desperately.

Georgiana nodded, but before she could say any more, he rushed to the bedroom his wife had been confined to.

There he saw her - drained, pale and exhausted, and holding a bundle of blankets.

She smiled as he entered,

"Come, my darling. Come and meet your son."

Darcy sat on the edge of the bed, peering into the bundle at the tiny newborn – with wisps of dark hair and a tiny bright pink sleeping face.

He marvelled at how he had helped create such a perfect creature, and how lucky he was to have qualified as her husband and now father to such a beautiful child.


	4. Inadequate

This is my attempt at Table C from the Drabbleday community on LiveJournal. I took the 7 day challenge which involved writing a drabble a day for the full week based on the prompts given. I chose to write for the Pride and Prejudice fandom, with the pairing of Lizzy and Darcy. Each chapter is a different drabble.

A drabble is 100 words normally, however as this was my first attempt at the drabble form, I tend to overstep the word limit.

**Fragments**

_Elizabeth Bennet x Fitzwilliam Darcy_

_(15/12/09 – 21/12/09)_

_

* * *

_

**#04 – Inadequate** _(195 words)_

_Written 18th December 2009  
_

He had spent months dwelling on his failings. At first he was furious that he had been so humiliated by her rejection, however upon closer analysis of himself, he realised he had been inadequate.

He had been vain in his assumption that she would not refuse him, and he had somehow mistaken her dislike for flirting. He proposed in such a way that it was merely a list of reasons to not marry her and in saying so fuelling her mortification and humiliation. At the time he believed he spoke of love – of ardent admiration and love. He believed it romantic – and yet was so offensive to her. He spent so long after her rejection of his proposal berating himself and praying he could somehow find redemption and win her heart. Everything he thought was not good enough. Nothing could erase the memory of her refusal. The burning anger in her eyes where he dreamed passion would be. Darcy examined his behaviour and saw to fixing the glaring inadequacies Miss Bennet had pointed out.

To then be accepted when he mustered the courage to propose once more, it made the struggle and heartache worth it.


	5. Decadence

This is my attempt at Table C from the Drabbleday community on LiveJournal. I took the 7 day challenge which involved writing a drabble a day for the full week based on the prompts given. I chose to write for the Pride and Prejudice fandom, with the pairing of Lizzy and Darcy. Each chapter is a different drabble.

A drabble is 100 words normally, however as this was my first attempt at the drabble form, I tend to overstep the word limit.

**Fragments**

_Elizabeth Bennet x Fitzwilliam Darcy_

_(15/12/09 – 21/12/09)_

_

* * *

_

**#05 – Decadence** _(106 words)_

_Written on 19th December 2009  
_

Pemberley was splendid. The grounds provided Elizabeth with enjoyable walks and she was never without a companion for her excursions. Georgiana, when not at her lessons, often gave tours of the gardens and ensure Elizabeth was never bored.

Not that Pemberley could ever be boring to Elizabeth. The decadent rooms were unending. She doubted even Darcy himself knew how many rooms his home held. Each one she entered was full of style and elegance that she often found herself unable to comprehend that this was as much her home as her husband's. Darcy gave her free run of the entire estate – which made Elizabeth extremely happy.


	6. Reliable

This is my attempt at Table C from the Drabbleday community on LiveJournal. I took the 7 day challenge which involved writing a drabble a day for the full week based on the prompts given. I chose to write for the Pride and Prejudice fandom, with the pairing of Lizzy and Darcy. Each chapter is a different drabble.

A drabble is 100 words normally, however as this was my first attempt at the drabble form, I tend to overstep the word limit.

**Fragments**

_Elizabeth Bennet x Fitzwilliam Darcy_

_(15/12/09 – 21/12/09)_

_

* * *

_

**#06 – Reliable**_ (170 words)_

_Written on 20th December 2009  
_

Elizabeth could not have found a more reliable husband. Despite his extreme wealth and huge estate, he always took time from his duties to see to her needs. Elizabeth wanted for nothing, and should she ask, he would give her anything. He was never late for dinner, and answered her questions with startling honesty. He told her he would never lie, as he felt deeply ashamed at his conduct prior to their marriage when he had hidden her sister's presence in London from his good friend, damaging their budding relationship and causing Elizabeth and her family great distress. Whenever she looked into his eyes, she knew he would never lie to her. Whenever he held her in his strong arms, she knew she would always be safe. One kiss from his lips would tell her how much he adored her and erase her worries. He was someone she could rely on, and she reminded herself how lucky she was that he had made her an offer for the second time.


	7. Price

This is my attempt at Table C from the Drabbleday community on LiveJournal. I took the 7 day challenge which involved writing a drabble a day for the full week based on the prompts given. I chose to write for the Pride and Prejudice fandom, with the pairing of Lizzy and Darcy. Each chapter is a different drabble.

A drabble is 100 words normally, however as this was my first attempt at the drabble form, I tend to overstep the word limit.

**Fragments**

_Elizabeth Bennet x Fitzwilliam Darcy_

_(15/12/09 – 21/12/09)_

_

* * *

_

**#07 – Price**_(156 words)_

_Written on 21st December 2009  
_

Elizabeth studied the fabric closely. It was the finest she had ever seen – delicate and soft, embroidered with the most detailed pattern. She could only imagine what fine dresses could be made with such a fabric. She surveyed the dressmaker's shop. Other beautiful fabrics were displayed along with assortments of ribbon, delicate lace and luxurious velvet. The seamstress smiled kindly at her, as Elizabeth thought deeply about what to do next. She knew it was expensive, but she had fallen in love with it. She did not want to be too lavish with her allowance though.

"That fabric, if you please." She heard a familiar voice call behind her. She turned to see her husband smiling at her knowingly as she was whisked off to be measured for her new dress, and be quizzed on the details of the style of gown. She smiled back, embarrassed but pleased. With Mr Darcy, price was not a problem.


End file.
